


your line is just the way i walk

by if_i_be_waspish



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Hell I am going there, Help, In Media Res, PWP, RPF guilt lol, dom-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/if_i_be_waspish/pseuds/if_i_be_waspish
Summary: Alex runs a finger over Matt’s collarbone, feeling him through his shirt. "I'm asking you…" She trails off, her fingernail scratching lightly over the bare skin of his neck, "If you want to play…" She digs her nails into his skin, just a little. She leans her head forward, until her mouth is right against his ear. She drops her voice an octave, making it even lower than it usually is, the way she knows he can’t resist, "Sir."





	your line is just the way i walk

**Author's Note:**

> This begins in media res, because I cbf bothered. 
> 
> When I'm in hell for this, I hope this fic keeps you warm.
> 
> None of this is my fault. Okay, thanks. Enjoy, or don't - whatever you want.

Alex runs a finger over Matt’s collarbone, feeling him through his shirt. "I'm asking you…" She trails off, her fingernail scratching lightly over the bare skin of his neck, "If you want to play…" She digs her nails into his skin, just a little. She leans her head forward, until her mouth is right against his ear. She drops her voice an octave, making it even lower than it usually is, the way she knows he can’t resist, "Sir."  
  
Alex watches his hands grip the arms of the chair, sees his fingers dig into the fabric. Smiling, she puts one knee on the side of him so it’s next to his thigh, and swings the other over, until she is straddling him.  
  
Balancing herself on her knees, she runs her fingernails through his hair, and then bends her head to his neck. She runs her tongue lightly over the flesh there before turning her attention to his ear. She bites it, breathing into it, as she drops herself purposefully on his lap.  
  
"I mean… I can feel that you want to. But… do you _want to_?" Alex asks, her breath in his ear. The ends of her curls tickle his cheek and she smiles, watching as a small shiver runs through his body. She knows what her breath in his ear does to him.  
  
Matt grabs Alex’s hair in his fist and pulls her back—it’s rough, but not too rough. And, anyway, she likes it like that. He has a wild look in his eyes when his gaze meets hers. "Do you want to do this, Alex?" He asks, his voice dark as his nostrils flare.  
  
She lets out a small laugh, the warm sound echoing through the room and she feels Matt grow harder beneath her. “Yes." She says, staring at him evenly, a challenge in her blue-green eyes.  
  
Matt tugs on the hair in his hand, pulling as the curls wrap around his fingers. His voice is rough with desire when he speaks, "Yes, what?" He asks, his mouth slightly parted as he stares at her, watching the way her eyes flutter closed and then open again.  
  
Alex smiles as she feels a surge of adrenaline rush through her body. Since they started playing, she had always been incredibly turned on by how quickly he could shift into this role between them. After their first time, whenever she'd made it clear she wanted it, he would slide so easily into the role that it drove her crazy. It was such a shift in the usual power dynamics between them that it amazed her how well he took over; it amazed her how much she needed him to take over, sometimes.  
  
Her voice is thick with desire for him, low and smoky and full of promises of the sin to come. "Yes, _sir_." She amends, her eyes hooded.  
  
Matt loosens his grasp on Alex’s hair, "That's better," He says, toying with the ends of her curls, stroking them almost reverently before he lets them go. "Now, stand up." He commands.  
  
She obeys and climbs off of him, planting her feet on the ground.  
  
Matt’s eyes rake over her body, "Take your shirt off." His gaze returns to her face and she sees a smirk curl his lips.  
  
Alex’s lip curls in response as her fingers reach for the buttons on her shirt. She undoes them one by one, looking into Matt’s eyes, the blatant hunger for her she sees there still a revelation, even after seven months of being with him like this, of being _with him_ in every sense of the word. When her shirt is unbuttoned, she lets it fall to the floor where it flutters behind her.  
  
"Bra, too." He commands, staring at her exposed flesh, the expanse of her stomach. "I want to see your tits."

Alex feels his words between her legs, and she nearly moans as she feels a warm heat spread through her body, settling low in her belly. She’d always loved when he talked dirty to her, even before they started dabbling in power play. The dirtier the better, sometimes; it drove her wild.  
  
Alex reaches behind her to unclasp her bra, moving it down her body, dropping it behind her where it joins her shirt. Her nipples instantly pucker in the cool air of his flat, and she watches Matt’s eyes drop to her chest. She sees his breathing hitch a little, and she is pleased; she'd come to love the way Matt looks at her, like she is something he is about to feast on and he can’t believe his own good fortune. She smirks - maybe it’s all those years he spent watching Moll in his bedroom with the lights out.  
  
Matt’s eyes are dark with desire, and the tension rolls off him in waves, “Now the rest," He directs.  
  
She smiles as she reaches for the button on her jeans; his gaze remains on her naked chest, and she watches him lick his lips, her eyes on his tongue. She kicks her shoes off, and then peels her jeans down, dropping them in a pile with her the rest of her clothes.  
  
Alex hooks her thumbs into the waistband of her knickers.  
  
"Slowly.” Matt’s voice is stern as he drags his eyes back up to her face. "I like to watch you." She nods, enjoying how he qualifies that—he doesn’t just like to watch. He likes to watch _her_.  
  
Alex slowly slides her knickers down, watching Matt’s eyes trace her movements. When her knickers are halfway down her thighs, she drops them, stepping out of them, now naked before him, gooseflesh prickling at her skin as she watches him watch her—it’s fast become one of her favorite things, and she thinks she will never grow tired of it. The way he looks at her, slow and smoldering, liquefies her insides.  
  
"Good girl." Matt whispers, his eyes slowly raking over every inch of her naked body. She feels fully exposed as he sits there, fully clothed, his erection straining at his trousers. She feels exhilarated. Matt smirks, his voice low and quiet, "Touch yourself." It isn’t a request, Alex knows.

Unable to resist teasing him a bit, Alex raises her eyebrows in question, "Where?" She asks, her voice the picture of innocence, like she doesn’t know what he’s commanding her to do.

"Don't play games with me," His voice is rough, and just this side of angry as he drops his gaze between her legs, "You _know_ where."

Alex hesitates, and Matt smiles, but it’s all teeth and a bit predatory; it sends a delicious shiver down her spine.

He knows what she wants, and while he’s in control, he has every intention of giving it to her, because talking to her like this turns him on, too, “Touch your _cunt_ , Alex. Now.”

Alex moves her right hand down between her legs, feeling herself. She closes her eyes as her fingers slide against her flesh, already slick with her arousal.

"No." Matt admonishes, "Eyes open. Look at me while you touch your pretty cunt."

Alex forces her eyes open, fixing her gaze on Matt. She sees the desire burning in his eyes, and she feels herself flush in both arousal and embarrassment. She’s always been comfortable with her sexuality, but she’s never felt as exposed as she feels with Matt—she’s never given up control like this, trusted anyone like this—until him. It’s exhilarating, and still a little new if she’s honest. And she _loves_ it, even as her skin flushes under his watchful gaze.

Matt shifts in his chair, "Are you wet?"

Alex swipes a finger along her length. She is; she really, really _is_. She bites her lip and nods, "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, _Sir_."

"Tell me."

"I'm so wet, Sir." She sighs, her eyes closing halfway; they snap open again when she remembers Matt's directive.

"Good girl." He whispers, "Now, put two fingers inside."

She bites back a smile. He’s really making her work for this today; she'd been in America for three months, and they’d been surviving on frantic phone sex and dirty texts, on promises of what they’d do to each other the minute she got back. It seems he was going to make good on all of them— _how exciting_.

Alex slides her fingers inside herself with ease, Matt’s voice has been working on her since she arrived at his flat tonight. She works her fingers in and out of herself a few times before Matt rises from the chair to stand in front of her. He tugs on the wrist of the hand currently between her legs, stilling her movement. At his urging, she slides her fingers out of herself, and Matt pulls her wrist, guiding her hand up to his mouth.

He holds her fingers up, looking at the wetness that coats them as it catches the dim light of his flat, and then smirks at her. That _fucking_ smirk – she can’t get enough of it. "You weren't lying about being wet." Matt takes her two fingers into his mouth, moaning around them as he tastes her, his tongue working against her fingers; Alex watches as he savours her taste and she whimpers as his tongue swirls around her flesh—oh, what this man can do with that tongue. After he’s licked her fingers clean, he releases them. " _Three fucking months,_ Alex. God, I've missed the taste of your cunt."

Alex feels her face flush and a deep throbbing begin between her legs. Matt’s _voice_ has always done something to her—even when he didn’t talk to her like _this_. But now that he _has_ , Alex knows she can never let him stop—those filthy words falling from his pretty mouth turn her on in ways she never before thought possible.

Matt puts a hand on her shoulder, applying pressure, "On your knees," He commands, and she obediently drops to her knees in front of him. "That’s it,” He runs a hand over her curls, “Remind me what a good little cocksucker you are," He says, threading his fingers through her curls.

Alex brings her hands to the button on his trousers, and then looks up at him. When he nods, she unbuttons his trousers, unzips them, and works them carefully down over his hips. His arousal is evident by the bulge in his boxers, and she feels her mouth begin to water in anticipation—she’s missed his taste, too. She pulls his boxers down, and his cock springs free. She licks her lips, and places her hand on his thighs, her fingernails tracing idle patterns over his flesh.

Matt steps out of his trousers and hooks his thumb under her chin, tilting her face up to look at him, " _Don't_ make me come." He orders roughly, "Understand?"

Alex nods and leans in, her tongue darting out to touch the tip of him. She closes her eyes, enjoying his taste, and then she leans forward to kiss the head of his cock.

"Eyes open." He instructs, "Look at me."

She snaps her eyes open, and leans forward again, circling his cock with her tongue.

"Good girl," Matt praises, grabbing a fistful of her hair.

Alex opens her mouth fully and takes him in, working her way down his shaft, never breaking eye contact with him. After a minute, Matt holds her still by her hair and starts to pump his hips into her mouth and down her throat and she moans around his cock, enjoying the way he slides against her tongue, enjoying the way he fucks her mouth.

"Fuck," He grunts, "I forgot how much you like this." He thrusts roughly into her mouth, "You _do_ like this, don't you, Alex?"

She knows what he wants. She speaks around his cock, "Yes, Sir." She looks directly at him, maintaining eye contact, and he lets out a loud groan. It is the truth. She'd always loved using her mouth on a man, but with Matt it’s an altogether newfound kind of love—she finds herself more eager than ever before, and she can’t say she minds it.

He pushes himself deep into her throat and holds himself there, tsking a little and shaking his head, “Don’t talk with your mouth full, Alex.”

Alex opens her eyes wide and when she nods, he pulls himself out and guides her head by her hair until she takes over; she hums as she moves her mouth up and down his length, enjoying the hitch of his breath, his moans as she works him over. There was just _something_ about Matt that made Alex want to make him come with her mouth, over and over again. She wants it now. She sucks him harder, bringing her hand to his base, gripping him.

Obviously on to her game, not that she was being particularly subtle in the first place, Matt yanks her hair back, and pulls himself out of her mouth. "What did I _say_ about making me come?"

"Sorry, Sir." She apologizes, still on her knees, the pulsing between her legs growing stronger and stronger. She tries to squeeze her legs together, but it provides little relief for her ache.

"Bedroom." He commands, untangling his fingers from her hair. “I should make you crawl, but I’ve rather missed the sway of your arse. Stand up.”

Smirking a bit, she rises from her knees and walks to his bedroom, feeling his eyes on her arse the entire way. When she gets there, as she stands by the end of his bed awaiting his directive, she touches her fingers to her lips. Her lips are swollen and warm to her touch; she can still taste him. She runs her tongue over her lips and shudders at the thought of her mouth on his cock.

When he enters the bedroom, he is naked and fully erect.

"On the bed. Hands and knees." He commands. "Arse in the air."

Alex's eyes widen, and her stomach drops a little. She hasn't been _that_ exposed to a man in a very long time. Matt is fully intent on exercising the trust between them tonight, apparently.

Obediently, she crawls on to the bed, propping herself on all fours, burying her face into the bed. She feels the cool air on her hot flesh, and she swallows hard, knowing she is well and truly exposed; she feels his hot gaze on her, and resists the urge to disobey, to drop her hips back down to the bed.

"Look at that." Matt murmurs, stepping closer to his bed, "I can see how wet you are." He reaches one long finger out and runs it along her length. When he encounters her wetness, he makes a faint hissing sound. Unexpectedly, he drives two fingers deep into her. Alex cries out in shock, then in pleasure, as he works them in and out of her. "Is this what you want, Alex?" He asks, his tone taunting. He drives his fingers in her cunt again, harder. With his other hand, he reaches around and pinches her nipple, hard. She cries out in pleasure-pain, her back arching as her face is buried in the pillow of his bed, his scent enveloping her.

"No, Sir. It's not what I want." She murmurs the words into the pillow, but they are clear enough in the quiet bedroom.

"No?" He pumps his fingers in and out of her. "What do you want, then?"

"I want your cock," She says, her voice coated with desire, "I want you to fuck me."

"Is that right?" Matt asks, stilling his fingers. "And _how_ do you want me to fuck you?"

Alex lets out a low moan before she answers; "However you want to fuck me, Sir." She presses herself desperately back into his hand.

Matt thrusts his fingers in and out again, "Too right." He grunts, before pulling his fingers all the way out. "Turn over," He orders gruffly, "I want to see your face while I fuck you."

Alex rolls over onto her back, and Matt brings his fingers to her center again, this time adding a third finger to the mix. Her eyes widen as he works his fingers into her, moving in and out slowly, his gaze dropping between her legs. He watches his fingers slide in and out of her, and Alex watches the lust cloud his face; he is almost unrecognizable now, fucking her with his fingers, nothing like that enthusiastic young man she met all those years ago. His enthusiasm now is for her, _like this,_ and the way he looks at his fingers sliding in and out of her cunt moves her. His desire for her coils a knot in her stomach and it tightens with every thrust of his fingers against her. As much as she loves Matt’s teasing, Alex can’t take much more of this—it’s been three months with nothing but her hands and her rabbit, and she needs him _now_.

" _Please_ , Matt," She begs, whispering his name.

"Please _what_? What are you asking me for, Alex?" He lets her use of his name slide, still watching intently as his fingers slide in and out of her wet heat. "I want to hear you _beg_."

"Please," She draws the word out, whimpering, "Please _fuck me_." He brings his eyes to meet hers, but gives a little shake of his head so she knows she still hasn’t begged enough to earn his cock tonight.

Alex grows frustrated as he moves his fingers; Matt is watching her eyes this time, and Alex feels the frustration rise as his fingers work because it’s not enough. It’s _never_ enough, but it’s certainly not enough after three months apart; she desperately needs to feel his cock between her legs—and as fun as their little game is, and it is _very, very_ fun, she’d very much like to get this show on the road. She suppresses a grin, wary of making him suspicious; she knows _exactly_ how to make him stop teasing her.

She drops her voice, ensuring it’s just sexy and breathy enough. "Please _fuck me_ , Sir,” She begs, watching Matt’s nostrils flare, “ _Fuck me_ like the little _slut_ that I am."

At her words, Matt’s fingers still—he growls as he pulls his fingers from her; instantly, he positions himself at her entrance, his cock touching her folds. He slides his length against her, and he moans at the sensation.

Matt locks his eyes on hers, "You're _my_ slut." He corrects, bringing his fingers to her mouth. His fingers are once again coated with her wetness; Alex tries to turn her head, but he clicks his tongue in admonishment, "Taste yourself." He orders, his fingers pressing against her lips. Alex parts her lips and he eases his three fingers inside her mouth, rubbing them over her tongue, stretching her mouth. "That's it," He rasps, when she looks directly at him and sucks, never taking her eyes from his. When his fingers are clean, he pulls them out of her mouth, "Now, tell me you're my slut."

"I'm _your_ slut," Alex whispers, "Only _ever_ your slut."

As the words escape her lips, Matt pushes his cock all the way into her, sliding into her in one rough thrust. Alex gasps, then moans as he fills her— _three months_ and she’d nearly forgotten how full he makes her feel, how good it feels when he slides into her. After a moment, he begins to pump in and out of her, slowly at first. "Touch your clit." He orders, his hips thrusting against hers slow and steady, the pace tortuous after so much foreplay, "But you can't come until I give you permission, understand?"

Alex nods, and following his instruction, reaches a hand down in between them, feeling for her clit. She moans when she finds it, her hips bucking up against Matt’s, her back arching off the bed. Spurred on by the sounds she makes as she touches herself, Matt begins to thrust harder and faster.

Matt watches Alex’s face, feels her tighten around his cock, and he tilts his head back, bringing one hand up to cup her breast, caressing it softly in counterpoint to his rough, ragged thrusts into her. After a moment, he pinches her nipple, tugging on it a bit roughly, and feels her clench around his cock.

Alex works her clit harder, and Matt drops his head back down to look at her; he can tell she is close, nearly over the edge, and he reaches down and stills her hand, "Not yet." He says, moving her hand away from herself.

He rolls her nipple between his thumb and forefinger as he thrusts in and out of her, his pace picking up. Alex tilts her hips up to meet him thrust for thrust, and she feels his movements becoming jerky and erratic; she knows that he is close, too. The thought makes her ache even more, and she claws at his back frantically, trying to grind herself against him on every thrust.

"Please let me come, Matt," She whimpers, her tone wanton and needy, but she doesn’t care, "Please let me come, _Sir_." She begs, bringing her hand up to play with her other breast, pinching and rolling her nipple between her fingers.

Matt watches her hand, "Yes, just like that, slut," Matt grunts, "That's it." He pumps into her, hard and fast, his breathing ragged as he balances himself on one hand, his muscles rippling as he thrusts in and out. Finally, he looks at her, his hair falling into his eyes, "Do it." He commands, fucking her faster and harder, his hips jerking against hers, his own release imminent.

Alex grinds herself against him, but it’s not enough, so she drops her hand between them again, her fingers working her clit as she pants out his name, over and over again, teetering on the edge of her orgasm.

Matt moves his hand from her breast, bats her hand away from her clit and takes over, his fingers working roughly against her clit, just the way he knows she likes. As she writhes beneath him, he murmurs filth into the air between them, his voice dark and filled with lust; he _knows_ what she needs to hear, knows what will send her tumbling over the edge into oblivion, "Come for me, Alex, _now_.” His fingers circle her clit as he pounds into her, “Show me how good you are, and come around my cock. _Show me_ what a good girl you are, hey?” He drops his mouth to her ear and growls inside it, “Let me hear you come for me, _slut_."

At his words, at his dirty words she has come to crave, with his cock sliding in and out of her relentlessly, his fingers working her clit, Alex feels herself contract around Matt’s cock, the waves of pleasure rolling over her one after another until she is panting and moaning his name. He doesn’t stop working her clit, "Fuck!" She shouts, as her orgasm washes over her, a wordless cry coming from her open mouth as she rides out the pleasure. She stretches her hands out to clutch at the sheets, as she feels her body shudder, still contracting around him.

Matt's hips jerk forward and he cries out, his voice hoarse as he spills into her with a ragged curse. He pumps into her a few more times, riding out his climax, then shudders as he collapses on top of her.

Alex brings her hands up to his back and runs her fingernails up and down his spine, enjoying the feel of his weight on her body. Their breathing is ragged and their bodies are slick with sweat, sated. Matt’s face is buried in the crook of her neck, and he places an open mouthed kiss there.

"Missed you.” He whispers, his mouth still pressed against her skin. His tongue darts out to lick at her flesh and she smiles, running her fingers through his hair.

"Missed you too, darling." She scrapes her nails against his head and he hums in delight.  
  
Matt pushes himself onto his elbows, and then rolls to the left of Alex, propping himself up on his elbow so he can properly look at her.

Alex’s hair is slightly wet at the temple from her sweat, and a few of her curls stick to the side of her face. He grins and pushes her the wayward curls back out of her face. "You," He sighs, leaning forward and kissing her forehead, "Are something else, Kingston."

She laughs, the sultry sound bouncing off the walls of his bedroom, "The same can be said for you."

Matt smiles at her, leaning down to kiss her on the mouth. His tongue darts inside and he moans; she tastes of herself, and it’s his favorite flavor.

He pulls back and kisses her chin, then places little kisses along her jawline, moving down her neck. He kisses her chest, and then each breast, his tongue darting out to run over each perfect nipple. Positioning himself so he can move lower, he kisses her stomach, her lower abdomen, each one of her thighs.

"Spread your legs for me, love," He murmurs, his voice gentle as his fingers trace circles on the outside of her thighs.

"Matt," She whispers, reaching her hand down to gently stroke his hair, "You don't have to…" She pushes his hair out of his face as she watches him carefully.

Matt smiles again, and pushes at her knees, "I know. But I _want to_." He traces his fingernail along his leg, “It’s my favorite part.”

At his words, Alex lets her legs fall open. He plants soft little kisses to her inner thighs, "You're so beautiful, Alex." He whispers the words reverently, lowering his head.

She feels his tongue on her, and she gasps sharply, enjoying the flat of his tongue as he moves it along her folds. She clutches the sheets when he moves to her clit. He sucks and kisses and licks her so gently, her orgasm building slowly with every swipe and caress of his tongue. She reaches down and grabs his hair, holding him to her, and he moans against her. Suddenly, without much warning, she feels her orgasm ripple through her, and he holds his mouth down on her as she grinds against his face. When she’s done, he licks and kisses her a few more times before he makes his way back up her body, dropping tender kisses all over her body before he settles in next to her, pulling her close to him.

Alex turns her head and kisses him softly, then tucks her head into his chest. "Mm… thank you." She murmurs sleepily, still reeling from the orgasm he'd just given her with his mouth.

Matt kisses her hair, twirling a curl around his fingers. His other hand draws circles lightly on the skin of her abdomen.

"I love you, you know." Matt whispers quietly, the first time he’s let the words fall from his lips, "And not just for this."

Alex smiles against his chest, "I know." She looks up at him, at this impossible man she’s tried to talk herself out of for years and she suddenly realizes that she just _can’t_ anymore, “I love you too, darling.”

And it is the truth—even with her past clawing at her back, there’s just _something_ about Matt; he makes her let go.

 


End file.
